Dragonball: Chronos
by Touzoshin
Summary: Following the restoration of peace to his timeline, Future Trunks attempts to return to the past using Bulma's new device. Something goes wrong and instead of returning there, Trunks is instead transported to an entirely new timeline. With an ill-functioning Time Belt, Trunks must find a way home, while traversing through numerous new realities.


_Thoughts_

 _ **T.I.G.H.T.S**_

"Speech"

 **Disclaimer: The Dragonball Franchise belongs to its respective owners; I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Oedipus I: Ostium**

 **May 3rd, Age 790**

* * *

"Are you ready Trunks?"

"Yes." Said the 24-year-old with an affirmative head nod. Flashing his mother the Universal good-to-go sign, a thumbs up, Vegeta's son turned his attention towards the portal hovering in front of him. Inhaling deeply the hybrid attempted to calm his nerves. This was going to be the first official test run with the time belt.

It had been two years since the defeat of the Cell following his return to the future. Things had been relatively peaceful during that time span. The rebuilding process following the Androids reign of terror was going slow but was gradually getting there. Fortunately, his mother had been there every step of the way and had used her genius-level intellect for the benefit of all humanity. Things were quietly returning to normal, well as normal as anything could be for their planet.

With relative peace now established on the Earth, Trunks had decided it was time to visit his friends in the past. Two years was an incredibly long time especially considering all the events that could have taken place. _Who knows how strong Vegeta or Gohan could've gotten by now?_ The time machine was still fully operational, but Bulma had decided to take an alternative route with time travel this time.

The time belt.

The time belt was supposed to be Bulma's crowning achievement, the magnum opus of her creations. It was smaller, sportier, and more flexible than the time machine. Though the time machine was a testament to human ingenuity, it was large, clunky, and immobile. Sure, you could condense it back into capsule form but its true shape was a behemoth. Trunks needed something swifter, sleeker, and not so easily distinguishable.

For months Bulma had languished in her lab coming up with schemes and specs for her new machine. Trunks had routinely wondered what his mother was hatching in her workshop. There were many days where she'd completely shut him out of her facility, much to his confusion. She'd finally told him the truth, earlier this week when she'd unveiled the new time travel mechanism to him. It had been a pleasant surprise when she'd dropped the device on his bed.

The time belt was exactly what its name implied, a belt that held the capabilities to travel through time. It was exactly like every other nondescript belt out there. It was the usual length and black in color. The only striking difference was the belt buckle. The belt was held together by a circular device that was slightly larger than the dragon radar. There were an array of touchscreen buttons as well as an artificial intelligence that Bulma had d specifically designed to help Trunks.

Trunks had only been given a few days to tinker with it, and even as smart as he was, there was no way he would be able to learn everything immediately. The artificial intelligence had been dubbed **T.I.G.H.T.S** by Bulma and was named after her now long deceased sister. Trunks was still clueless as to what the initials actually stood for though. T.I.G.H.T. S had been extremely helpful in the build-up for the test run they were about to do. She had filled the hybrid Saiyan with every iota of information he needed up to this point.

Trunks was still incredibly nervous about all this though. He was pretty much stepping out into the unknown with no idea how things would go. He had complete faith in his mother and her skills, she had never failed him before, but he was about to embark on a brand new journey. He was reassured that there would be no complications but he couldn't shake that nagging feeling.

"Alright, Trunks you're good to go!" Bulma shouted with a head nod. All her son needed to do now was enter the coordinates and everything would be ready.

Turning back, the Demi-Saiyan smiled at his mother before entering the time and date. A holographic projection of T.I.G.H.T.S, which shared his aunt's real-life visage, appeared as he punched in the digits.

" _ **May 3rd, Age 769. Is this the correct date Trunks?**_ " The A.I asked.

"It is." The Demi-Saiyan curtly replied. There were no further words spoken as the portal expanded further, opening to about twelve feet high. Inhaling deeply the hybrid took a courageous step forward. _Here goes nothing._

"Good luck Trunks!" His mother shouted as she watched her son disappear into the portal. From her lab, she would be to keep track of her son's vitals, so long as he wore the time belt she would be able to monitor everything. In a literal flash, the portal closed, shriveling in size until it completely vanished.

* * *

Inside the swirling vortex of energy, Trunks was being tossed around. Time vortices weren't as comfortable as science fiction movies often depicted them. His body could withstand a lot, hell he had taken beatings from Cell, but his stomach was feeling quite queasy. With another violent jerk inside the cylindrical torrent, he felt his stomach lurch forward. _Crap! I think I'm gonna be sick!_

* * *

Fortunately, the bumpy trip finally ended as the vortex suddenly revealed an exit. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, showcasing a bright blue sky that Trunks was abruptly tossed into. _We're going to have to work out this kink_. The Demi-Saiyan frowned as he sparked his aura, halting his rapid descent to the ground below. Powering down, Trunks landed in a nearby forest. His surroundings were completely foreign. The time belt was supposed to have dropped him off at the Capsule Corp building.

"T.I.G.H.T.S where exactly am I?" Trunks inquired as he spoke to the A.I.

" _ **You're at address WST 3338936 K better known to you as the Capsule Corporation building**_."

Trunks frowned. Something wasn't right here. How could a forest have suddenly popped up at his home address?

"What year is it?" The hybrid asked this time. Maybe it was possible that he'd accidentally gone back too far in the past.

" _ **It's Age 769**_."

At the mention of this Trunks grit his teeth. Something was definitely not right here. Come to think of it, he couldn't even sense any nearby power levels. The locale was devoid of all life, save for the shrubbery which oddly appeared to be withering. _Just what in the world is going on here?_ The baffled hybrid thought as he levitated into the air once more. _Hopefully, I can get a better view from here_.

Trunks frustration began to mount as he scanned his surroundings. There wasn't even an animal in sight. _Nothing! There's nothing here at all! T.I.G.H.T.S can't possibly be wrong here, mom calibrated her correctly. How could everything have suddenly changed like this? Maybe this is the work of a another..._

Trunk thoughts were disturbed as he suddenly felt a rapidly approaching power level. It felt familiar, almost as if he'd sensed it before. It was volatile, wild, ready to lash out at any moment, and was barely being contained. Sliding into a fighting stance Trunks prepared himself for anything. Who knew what was on its way? As the person finally came into sight, the Demi-Saiyan's eyes widened in shock.

 _Broly!_

Trunks eyes widened as he viewed the Legendary Super Saiyan approaching from a distance. How was this possible? Goku had already killed him on New Vegeta. On top of that, a comet had collided with it, erasing its very existence from history. There was no feasible way for the mad titan to be alive, but here he was, stampeding towards Trunks.

Regardless of the circumstance, Vegeta's son couldn't allow himself to dwell on it. Broly would require his utmost attention. He had nearly doubled his power since his last trip to the past, but even then, he still wasn't sure it would be enough to defeat the Saiyan of legend. Fighting alongside his father, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, they had barely managed to put a scratch on Broly during their first encounter. It had taken a stroke of luck to even defeat him.

But now the traveler from the future was alone, in God knows where. Defeating this monster on his own would take every iota of strength that Trunks possessed. As he unsheathed his sword Trunks gave a nervous glance towards his oncoming attacker. This was the same fear and panic that had assaulted him during his numerous encounters with the now deceased Androids. But he could not afford to display cowardice here, his father would be disgusted if he did.

Sparking his aura Trunks dashed off to engage the son of Paragus. Hopefully, he would be able to catch him off guard by attacking first. But oddly enough Broly appeared to be confused by his charge, a brief look of puzzlement crossing his face as Trunks struck. In a swift motion, the last defender of Earth brought his sword down for a slice. The legendary Super Saiyan narrowly avoided it, leaning back in the nick of time as it cut through the passing breeze.

His lips puckered, attempting to form words but were cut off as Trunks struck once more, jabbing his sword at his solar plexus. This time, however, the taller Saiyan caught it, clasping the sword between his massive hands. A frown settled on Trunks face as he attempted to reclaim ownership of his weapon, his teeth gritting as he pulled with all his might. But it was all for naught as the legendary Super Saiyan remained put, maintaining control. Having had enough Trunks summoned Ki to his right palm and unleashed it, blasting Broly at point blank range.

A plume of smoke obscured his vision momentarily as the blast made contact. Quickly backing away Trunks readied himself for the inevitable, that attack wasn't enough to even ruffle Broly's clothes. Sure enough, his deduction was proven correct as the legendary Super Saiyan emerged from the smog completely unscratched. The former look of apprehension on his face washed away as he angrily glared at the hybrid. _Well, this doesn't bode well._

In a flash, Broly was gone. Trunks eyes couldn't even track his movement as he suddenly blurred in front of him.

"How did-"

The words were literally taken from his mouth as Broly's fist submerged itself in his stomach. His body lurched forward, spit spewing from his lips as the Saiyan sunk it even further. A knee quickly replaced it as the larger Saiyan slammed into Trunks chin. The lavender haired warrior was sent flying, his aura dimming out of existence as he rocketed away. But Broly would not allow him to escape so easily. Phasing out of sight the legendary Super Saiyan materialized behind Trunks, mid-flight.

Trunks' eyes expanded in horror as he saw two tree trunks for arms slam into his face. The pain echoed throughout his face as flailed through the air, finally coming to a halt as he crashed into the ground below. The Earth was torn asunder as Trunks dragged through it, his defenseless body rolling through several patches of dirt before rolling to a stop. As much as his body hurt, Trunks had to persevere on.

Slowly, but surely, Vegeta's son rose from the dirt, igniting his aura once more. Glaring as he stood up he noted the tremendous distance between himself and Broly. The monster that he knew wouldn't allow his opponent even a millisecond to breathe. It almost appeared that the Saiyan of legend was unsure about this battle. His body language was anything but that of a warrior presently in a fight.

But that was not Trunks problem. He would just have to capitalize on this. Even in base form Broly still outclassed him. He would have to take it up a notch. For whatever reason, Broly hadn't transformed yet. His Super Saiyan form could possibly provide him with the power to end this dispute immediately.

"Argh!"

With a shout, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. His vibrant, golden, aura flickered wildly as his teal eyes narrowed in on his foe. He was at least as strong as Goku had been during Cell's tournament.

 _Let's see how he handles this!_

A golden streak was all Broly saw before a hard left jab struck his face. The air reverberated loudly, a shockwave ensuing as Trunks followed up with a fist to the jaw. Rapidly, multiple blows began to assault the warrior of legend as Trunks hammered away. Blow after blow struck, echoing all the way down to the ground below. Trees were uprooted and torn to shreds as Trunks peppered his opponent with Ki infused strikes.

But even as his body bopped up and down Broly maintained a disturbing smile on his face. Worry began to seep into Trunks mind as he viewed the monstrous Saiyan actually chuckle. As a foreboding chill crept down his spine, the time traveler backed away, retreating several yards.

 _He's not even injured! He's even more powerful than I remember. What is it going to take to even make him bleed? And why is he smiling?_

"I haven't had a fight like this in a long time," Broly said, seemingly hearing Trunks thoughts. "Thank you." With those parting words, he ascended to Super Saiyan form.

 _His Ki shot up exponentially!_

Trunks was quickly forced on the defensive as Broly attacked, firing like a shot out of a cannon. By the skin of his teeth, Trunks was able to raise his forearm in time. The air exploded around them, wind wailing violently as the two appendages met. But even though Trunks managed to block it, his arm still throbbed in pain from the sheer force of the tremendous blow. Reeling back, Vegeta's son attempted to gain some distance once more but was unable to as Broly grabbed him by the neck.

A tight grip immediately encased his throat as Trunks struggled to breathe. Cocking back, the seven-foot Saiyan gathered his strength as he proceeded to slam his fist into Trunks gut. Broly continued this action as Trunks screamed in pain, fist after fist hammering into him. Eventually, Trunks eyes began to roll back, the weight of the blows ringing throughout his bones. But as he neared the edge of unconsciousness, the battered Saiyan raised his hands and uttered an infamous phrase.

"Solar Flare!"

A seething red light bombarded Broly's field of vision. He screamed, wrenching in pain as he was forced to release Trunks from his grasp. Trunks instantly seized the moment, catching his breath before charging with an attack of his own. Phasing behind the legendary Super Saiyan, Trunks kicked him in the back, propelling him forward. A punch to the ribs halted his flight momentarily before Trunks vanished once more.

Growling as he shook his head, Broly scanned the skies as his sight slowly returned to him. That last attack had completely caught him off guard. He should have expected it though, it wasn't the first time he had seen it. The battle was nearly at a close before his lapse in concentration had resulted in that. He would have to atone for it. _Where are you Trunks?_

The legendary warrior received his answer in the form of a shout, as Trunks appeared mere meters away from him.

"Galick Gun!"

A purple beam of cackling Ki surged towards the awestruck Saiyan as Trunks unleashed his father's most famous attack. Broly was completely caught off guard as the ray inched closer and closer towards him. Its speed was far too rapid for him to even hope to put up a shield. His best bet now would be to simply block it. Stretching his arms forward, Broly caught the beam with his bare hands.

Clenching his jaw, Broly attempted to maintain his footing. Trunks had poured a tremendous amount of Ki into this attack. It was clear the younger Saiyan was hoping to effectively end the battle here. But unfortunately for him, this measly attack would not put him out of commission, even if he failed to deflect it here. His legendary form had yet to even be used.

As the sizzling beam loomed larger in front of him, Broly began to push back. Trunks brows rose as he watched his father's attack be pushed back. All he could do was watch in shock and horror as the mammoth Saiyan rerouted its direction, eventually managing to knock it away, sending it zooming out of the atmosphere. Panting, Broly took a moment to catch his breath. Why was he suddenly feeling so winded after such a menial task?

Trunks, however, was unrelenting, dashing forward with the remaining bits of his energy. His golden aura exploded around him as he slammed into Broly. A large forearm blocked his initial strike, deflecting his straight jab. Broly quickly retailed with a punch of his own, narrowly missing as Trunks turned in the nick of time. Vegeta's son, however, could not evade the unexpected kick that plowed into his chest, knocking him back several feet.

Trunks switched to defense as Broly was on him in a flash. The hybrid backpedaled as fast as he could while Broly launched haymaker after haymaker. The wind around him roared as he ducked under every strike. Trunks thanked the Kai's as he barely evaded every blow. Even though they failed to reach their target, he could still feel their after effect.

Trunks luck eventually ran out though, as Broly slammed a Ki beam into his face. A trail of smoke followed the time traveler as he lost elevation. He finally slammed into the Earth, bringing his descent to a halt. Blasting out of his miniature crater, Trunks sprung to his feet in time to view Broly rushing towards him once more. _Crap._ He cursed as a large elbow smacked him in the face, his nasal bridge bearing the brunt of the damage.

Blood spewed from his nostrils as Trunks stumbled backward. He wasn't given any time to dwell on the pain as Broly immediately assaulted him once more. A heavy foot rammed into his face, slamming him into the back into the turf. Trunks screamed as the Saiyan of legend added more pressure, a spider web of cracks spreading all across the ground as he did so.

"Give up Trunks." Broly demanded as he applied more force. This was only the second time during the battle that he had been granted an opportunity to speak.

"Never!" Trunks spat back. This was totally out of character for Broly to even ask though. "I'll die here if I have to!"

Broly's brows folded in confusion at his last statement. What had gotten into him? Trunks had never been like this during their previous interactions. He was still confused as to why he had even attacked in the first place.

"It doesn't have to be this way Trunks, just yield. I don't know what's gotten into you. Did something happen in the future? What's wrong?"

 _The future? How does he know about my travels through time? This doesn't make sense at all._

"You may be my son, but I will still take the necessary measures to protect myself."

 _Son?!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I adopted this story from another author. It had a great premise and I loved the idea behind it. A lot of the stories I've come across in the Dragonball section aren't that original and this one was groundbreaking to me. I've decided to undertake it and see where it goes. My other stories haven't been abandoned, I'm just not feeling very inspired to write them currently.

 **Feel free to PM me any potential timeline ideas you might have, or just drop them in a review.**


End file.
